With the development of Internet technologies, information acquiring manners and communication manners are greatly enriched by various network applications. To improve the speed of acquiring network data in the Internet field, the network transmission speed is improved continually via developing communication technologies, and at the same time, the efficiency of acquiring information by terminal equipment is improved by lowering the amount of data to be transmitted. For example, in the prior art, original media data (for example, an image or a video) in web page data or other network data (e.g. blog or micro-blog data) is typically replaced with thumbnail media data (i.e., an image, a video, or a part of a video with a less data amount), thereby reducing the overall data amount of the web page data or other network data, and improving the data acquiring speed. At the same time, a link to the original media data is further embedded in the web page data or other network data, so that any user interested in the original media data may acquire the original media data according to the link. Such a network data browsing manner has been widely applied in the various existing Internet applications.
However, the existing network data browsing manner is not favourable for a traffic-sensitive user to acquire network data; moreover, it may happen to a user acquiring the original media data that the acquired media data is undesired for browsing, as a result, meaningless power consumption is caused by the data acquisition at the Internet terminal equipment, and the standby time of the Internet terminal equipment is shortened.